Reiryoku
Reiryoku '(霊力; Japanese for ''spiritual power) is a set of abilities that draw power from the user's own spiritual energy. According to Lady Kanade, while all humans posses spiritual power exclusively, it seems only certain gifted individuals are capable of exercising this energy for specific purposes. Normally these individuals pursue the occupational roles of monks, priests and priestesses, and exorcists. Many, if not most, Yōkai, are especially vulnerable against this power due to its nature of purifying their demonic energy. However, some demons such as Miko fūji and Oni's head are capable of absorbing spiritual power from monks and priestesses alike to fuel their own power. Daiyokai, such as Kaguya, are even capable of utilizing the power for themselves, should they absorb it. Known Uses *'''Spells: There are several mystic spells and curses that are derived from spiritual energy. These spells can be either offensive or defensive in its purpose, and their potency is dependent on the spell-caster's own level of spiritual power. These spells, depending on their requirements, can be triggered by ritual actions and/or incantations. **'Sutras:' Written incantations that act as demon destroying amulets. Sutras are also used to identify demons who have hidden in human form as a single touch from a powerful sutra is capable of instantly revealing a disguised demon. Not only that but sutras may be used to erect physical spiritual barriers. **'Curses:' Spells such as these affect an object or person in a negative manner (i.e. remotely killing others or mind-control). This was demonstrated by the dark priestess Tsubaki when she cast a curse which killed an unnamed lord. With the Shikon no Tama, Tsubaki was able to control Kagome and force her to attack Inuyasha. **'Sealing:' With great enough spirtual power, one can employ a combination of enchantments and barriers to bind the demonic being into a kind of spiritual prison. The ogre found in the Forbidden Tower who is released by Tsubaki is an example of a demon being sealed behind a barrier of enchantments. *'Barriers:' Users can focus spiritual energy into a solid energy barrier. The strength of the barrier is dependent on the one who erected it; the greater their spiritual power, the more resilient their barrier is. While barriers are protective in nature, they can be used for offensive purposes as well. *'Shikigami:' Spectral entities created and empowered by the creators spiritual energies. Shikigami capable of assuming a variety of different forms, from human to animal. These spirit puppets also have the ability to gather and collect items (physical objects) and energy (i.e. souls) as seen when the dark priestess Tsubaki sends her spirit puppet to collect drops of Kagome's blood or Kikyō's shikigami who gather items such as a branch of ōkatama. *'Purification:' According to Lady Kanade, a human's spiritual power normally clashes with the demonic power of a demon. If the human's spiritual power is strong enough, this can dispel the infernal energy of a demonic force and thereby destroy it. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Those with above average spiritual power seem to have an abnormal "sixth sense" that enables them to detect both barriers and demons alike, even when a nefarious being is concealed by magic. Kikyō was able to detect Naraku's aura even after he had disguised himself as a feudal lord. Some spiritualists can even perceive things that are otherwise invisible to ordinary people (e.g. ghosts, spirits, and divine auras). Known Users *Midoriko † *Kikyō † **Kikyō's clone † *Kagome Higurashi *Tsubaki † (alive in manga) *Momiji *Botan *Hitomiko † *Kaede *Tsukiyomi † *Kanade † *Miyatsu † *Miroku *Seikai † *Musō *Hakushin † *Shinsen *Ungai Trivia *There are several implications that great spiritual power is not just an ability tied to one's spirit, but also a genetic predisposition. For example: **Kikyō and her sister Kaede had above average spiritual power. **Kikyō's genetic clone had some level of spiritual power. **Miroku's family was known to have monks with great spiritual power. *According to Lady Kanade in InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island, the spiritual power a human possesses normally clashes with the demonic power of a demon, in half-demons this power merged and produces a unique synergy of these powers. de:Reiryoku zh:靈力 Category:Abilities Category:InuYasha Category:Terms